This invention relates in general to video content delivery and, more specifically, to technology that improves the user interface of video program delivery systems.
The technology for delivering content programs is growing quickly such that options available to consumers are expanding. With this expansion, consumers can be overwhelmed with the possible choices. In some cases, adoption rates for this new technology suffers because the consumers tend to avoid product that they do not understand.
In the appended figures, similar components and/or features may have the same reference label. Further, various components of the same type may be distinguished by following the reference label by a dash and a second label that distinguishes among the similar components. If only the first reference label is used in the specification, the description is applicable to any one of the similar components having the same first reference label irrespective of the second reference label.